Make Believe
by KissPookie28
Summary: Brooke spends the night with the man she loves. I suck at summaries, the story's a lot better than just that and there's a surprise at the end I promise.


Brooke smiled down at the cooing baby in her arms. Kevin looked just like his father. But Brooke secretly hoped that he would be a bit less broody than Lucas was. Brooke smiled as she thought of Lucas. The one boy in her life that she was willing to be vulnerable with. The one boy who could break down the walls that Brooke had built up so long ago to shield her heart from, well everyone. Yes the apocalypse would be soon, Brooke Davis was head over heels in love. The small boy in her arms began to fuss and Brooke pulled him to her, cuddling him and bouncing him gently.

"Hey," a voice greeted. Brooke turned to face the blonde object of her affection. Since high school, Lucas had made quite a name for himself. His debut novel had been a hit, making him an overnight success. But through it all he did not change, no he remained just the same shy brooding boy that Brooke had fell in love with. "How's my boy?' Lucas said a smile on his face as he took the child from Brooke's arms.

"He's great, actually he and I were just having a talk about how I hope he doesn't end up broody."

"What you want him to be more like you?" Lucas chuckled a bit.

"Actually it would help him very much if he ended up like me. He'd have so many girlfriends in high school. Like two at once!" Brooke seemed to get a bit too excited.

"Ugh, I tried that remember?" Brooke crinkled her nose. Yes she remembered all too well the day when she found out that the one boy she let into her heart had been dating her best friend as well.

"Ok let's hope he ends up a bit broody."

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Lucas said. He tickled the little boy who squealed with delight. Brooke's dimples made their appearance again. It was impossible to look at the two and not smile. The way Lucas turned from a big brawny guy into a humungous teddy bear as soon as that little boy was placed in his arms. Brooke could tell that this little boy would look up to his dad, wanting to be just like him. And that made Brooke happy, she hoped that Kevin would turn out nothing like his mother. This thought made Brooke involuntarily cringe. It would be in Kevin's best interests to follow in his father's footsteps.

As Lucas continued to play with his son, Brooke stepped out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room where the mantle was lined with pictures. Here was one of Kevin and her. One of Lucas, Brooke and Kevin. Brooke's heart warmed at the smile spread across Kevin's face. A sound behind her made Brooke turn. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Lucas told her. "Do you know where his teddy bear is?"

"Mr. Snuggles?" Brooke asked as she set the picture down.

"That's the one; you know he can't sleep without it."

"Yeah I know that all too well. We had a little incident a few nights ago, didn't we sweetheart." With a broad grin, Brooke tickled Kevin's feet. "Ok if I was a stuffed bear where would I hide?" Brooke's tapped her chin as she thought. Then inspiration struck her. She moved across the living room, bent down and from behind the couch retrieved an extremely well loved bear. "Ta da!" Kevin smiled as the bear was placed in his arms.

"You're a hero," Lucas said and pecked her on the cheek. Brooke smiled. "Ok let's get you to bed." Brooke watched as the man she loved took his son to bed.

An hour later and Lucas was still trying to get Kevin to sleep. He and Brooke had tried everything. "Do you want to try the warm milk again?" Brooke over Kevin's screams as she bounced him up and down in her arms.

"I think if it doesn't work after five times it's not going to work after six." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Got in better ideas?" Lucas sighed and then went to fix another bottle of milk.

"Does he usually do this for you?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. "How do you get him to bed." Brooke stopped bouncing Kevin. The only way he would go to sleep was when a certain someone came home. At just that moment the door burst open.

"Lucy I'm home!" Brooke turned, only slightly happy to see Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Good, here he goes to sleep for you." Brooke shoved the screaming child into Peyton's arms and then tried to ignore the scene that would unfold in front of her. Her eyes wandered to the mantelpiece again.

"How's my boy?" Peyton crooned. "Huh?" Of course Kevin had immediately quieted. Brooke's eyes began to tear up as she stared at the pictures on the mantelpiece.

"He's better for you than he was for his father," Lucas joked. Brooke heard him move to stand near Peyton. Brooke stared at the picture in the middle of the mantle. A happy family smiled up at her. "He's such a mama's boy." The family's faces mocked her, so Brooke turned her head. But the same family was in front of her only this time they weren't stiffly posed. Instead Lucas's arm was curled around Peyton's waist as the two looked at their drowsy son. Mom, dad, and baby. Brooke was merely a substitute. A female role model for Kevin while his mom was away at work. The tears began to roll down Brooke's cheeks. With a tight smile, Brooke made her exit. This was what it was like every night Peyton had to work late. A couple hours were spent with Lucas while Brooke pretended that Lucas loved her and that Kevin was hers. And she imagined that they were the smiling family of the picture. But the illusion was always shattered when Peyton came home and every night Brooke drove home in tears. She would cry herself to sleep, wondering when it went so wrong. And try as she might she couldn't walk away. Brooke was a masochist and as she turned her key in the ignition of her car, Brooke knew that the instant she got home she would be waiting by her phone for an invitation to play make-believe again.


End file.
